


Problem

by roguespectacle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Confessions, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fluff at the end, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguespectacle/pseuds/roguespectacle
Summary: Cassian and Jyn have been drinking. Jyn shows up at Cassian's door for help with a very specific problem. The result is inevitable.Update: now with a second, fluffy chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words. enjoy.

It was one of those days that Cassian just wanted to collapse on his floor and stay there for the rest of the night.

It had been a bad day in general, starting off the morning early after a round of unpleasant dreams had left him sleepless. Then he'd slipped up while repairing his U-Wing and damaged it even further, landing him with another day or two of crouching under the stupid thing. K2's sass had made the experience even more unbearable, and the earful he received from Draven was less than pleasant. Cassian was needed elsewhere and they were low on recruits, and this was a major setback.

When he finally reaches his quarters, he drops his bag and jacket and slumps into a chair. Days like these only ever ended in long, sleepless nights, so Cassian had learned a while ago that a little whiskey usually put his nightmarish mind to rest. And that it did; he didn't even bother looking over any information on his holopad, he simply sat there with a glass in his hand and the bottle nearby until the stress began to melt off his shoulders.

Until, after a few drinks, there is a knock at his door.

He very seriously debates getting up to answer it, but there were only a few people that ever showed up at his door, and only when the situation required it.

So, with a sigh, he finds himself shuffling to the door, opening it as he prepared to deal with whatever situation had arisen.

"I have a problem."

Cassian blinks. He checks the time: 2300. Of course it's her— only Jyn came to his room after work hours. And by the look of it, she's had even a few more drinks than he's had. So naturally, he replies. "You've been drinking."

Jyn looks him up and down almost impassively. "No. Well, yeah, but that's not the problem." She's staring at him like he's missing something right in front of his face.

"Alright, indulge me," he tries again, this time answered with a little smirk on her puckered lips and he steels himself as he meets her gaze again. Now was not the time for thoughts about her perfect lips. "What _is_ the problem?"

"The problem," she draws out her words, sauntering closer, "is that I'm drinking, but I'm not forgetting."

He waits for a follow up, but she says nothing. "And?"

Closer still, and her hand is on his chest. Nimble fingers play around the top button on his shirt. Damn her, because she'll be the death of him one day.

"I want you to make me forget."

He knows she's drunk, that he is too. He knows that the hand trailing down his chest is just a result of the alcohol. But he can't, for the life of him, bring her to stop.

"What-" he swallows. "What do you want to forget?"

"Everything," she murmurs. Her hand is now trailing back up, wraps behind his neck as it is joined by the other, fingers toying with his hair. Cassian shudders. "I wanna forget everything but you."

He tries to tell himself that she's only acting this way because she's drunk. She could be acting this way with any other guy she came across. But the fact is that, for weeks now, their sideways glances and stolen moments together could only last so long. He was bound to break eventually.

"Jyn," he begins, voice lower than he remembers. "You are drunk. You don't really want this."

"I want it, Cass. More than that- I need it. Need _you_." She begins to push him backwards and closes the door, locking it behind her back. If Cassian was just a bit more sober, maybe he'd have the strength to deny her. "Ever since Jedah, I've wanted you. You're too damn sexy for your own good."

His eyes are hooded as he looks down at her, hands coming to rest at her waist. "Jyn," he breathed. "What do you want from me?"

With a lopsided smirk, she leans in until he can feel her breath hot on his ear. "I want you to fuck me until I forget my own name."

Before his brain has a chance to catch up, his lips are on hers, and god, she's warm and welcoming and so fucking good. His hands grip her waist and tighten in surprise when she hops up and wraps her legs around him, their bodies closer than ever. Then his hands are on her ass and gripping her thighs as they kiss madly, and Cassian can't remember the last time he did this, let alone the last time it had been anywhere near this good.

"Cass..." She moans as they stumble backwards and his legs hit the edge of the bed, and in the back of his mind he wonders why that nickname on her lips turns him on more than it should. But that thought is pushed far away when her hand wriggles its way down his pants and grabs his embarrassingly hard cock, stroking it once, twice before he has to spin around and pin her to the bed so he doesn't come too early.

He makes short work of their shirts and fumbles momentarily with her breast band, because maybe he's just a little more drunk than he'd like to admit. Once the offending garment is gone he drinks in the sight of her topless, and it burns the inside of him more than the whiskey did and in a much warmer way. _"Dios mío,"_ he utters before latching onto one perky nipple, groping the other as he's spurred on by her whining.

The rest of their clothing is shed in a complete blur and before he makes his way back up to her, he pauses and admires her shining cunt. God, she's wet, he can see it.

He looks up to meet her eyes and lowers his head until he can taste her, the flat of his tongue working through her folds. It's musky and tangy and something else that he can only label as _Jyn_. Then he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks and she's practically sobbing his name, nails scraping at his scalp and pulling his hair painful and perfectly, but before he's done with her she yanks him back up with surprising force and kisses him senseless.

"Fuck me, damnit. Get inside of me right now."

It's all the persuasion he needs.

Cassian's lips meet hers as he eases himself inside of her, bottoming out with a gasp. She's so fucking tight and hot he bites his lip in a desperate effort to last longer. But suddenly she's rocking her hips, her brown locks plastered to her face as she meets his eyes and he pulls nearly all the way out, then thrusts into her, taking in every moment as her mouth falls open, her eyes fall back, her breath comes in gasps.

His lips attach to her neck and he sucks a deep red mark into the soft skin there as he drives harder and faster into her. Her nails rake angry red lines down his back and it only motivates him to give her what she needs. She begs "More, harder, Cass, _please_ ," and he can't help but reach down to attack her clit with the pads of his fingers and she practically screams, spasming and convulsing and tightening around him so that he can't help it when he comes suddenly and forcefully inside of her with her name on his lips. Somewhere in the very corner of his mind, he tries to remember the last time he came that hard. Nothing and no one else comes to mind. No one but her.

"Jyn, Jyn..." he mutters as he finally returns to himself. He collapses beside her, and she groans at the loss of him and the pleasant soreness in her muscles.

Jyn stretches and releases another sigh, eyelids heavy. Her cheeks are glowing a healthy pink and her lips are swollen beautifully. "Thank you," she murmurs, satisfied and fading fast.

His arms find her waist and pull her closer, and for a moment he's unreasonably worried he crossed a line. But all is reassured when she backs closer into him.

He wants to tell her, then. He wants to whisper sweet nothings in her ear and tell her that he didn't just do that because they were drunk, that he'd have her any day she wanted, that he'd brave Scarif all over again if it just meant being able to spend another moment with her...

But he can hear Jyn's hardly audible little snore, and with a long sigh and a kiss to the top of her head, he decides it can wait until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Cassian confronts Jyn about last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for all your lovely comments! Per request I finally got around to making a second chapter. It's short and fluffy and cheesy but it's what I envision. Enjoy!

Cassian hurried down the hall to the room he visited much too often, but she wasn’t there.

He checked the mess hall and the hangar, and still nothing. Knowing there was only one last place she could be, he headed to the training rooms. And that’s where he found her, sweating face, messy hair and all as she went at the punching bag with the intensity and power he experienced first hand.

“We need to talk about last night,” he said, straightforward as ever. She ignored him, stubborn as ever.

“Jyn, seriously. If you never want to speak to me again, I’ll respect that. But you need to tell me what you want, and then we need to talk. Then you’ll never have to see me again if you don’t want--”

“Cassian, for the love of god,” she interjects, throwing her arms down. “Stop acting like I hate you. We both know it’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?” he counters, stepping forward. “You’re still avoiding me. I woke up and you were gone, and Bodhi told me you wanted time alone. That I shouldn’t go looking for you.”

She almost chuckles. “Finally breaking the rules, Captain?”

“Jyn.”

She sighs, starts to unwrap the protective bandages from her hands and tosses them to the side. “Fine. Okay. What do you want?”

“Can we go back to my room to talk about this? Or yours?” Cassian asks, feeling exposed.

“Trying to bed me again, are you?” She’s toying with him, she has to be, but he can’t tell if there’s any meaning to it.

“Not now, I’m not. I just want some privacy. I don’t… I don’t do this sort of thing. I haven’t been in this position before.”

Jyn smirks. “What, having to face your one night stand the morning after?”

_“Jyn.”_

She sighs again and meets his eyes. “Right, Let’s get this over with.”

They begin the journey to her room because it’s closer and honestly because Jyn won’t feel so out of place. Unfortunately, it won’t make Cassian feel any more comfortable, but he’ll get over it. At least she agreed to talk with him.

“For the record, you started it. And you were more drunk than I was,” he adds as an afterthought as she enters the pin to unlock her door. It slides shut behind them and Jyn takes a seat on her bed, Cassian leaning almost awkwardly against the wall. 

“I never said otherwise. You know I’m giving you a hard time,” she admits.

“So you’re not mad at me? Then why are you avoiding me?”

“We were drunk, Cass. It could have been anyone. I didn’t think you’d actually… I don’t know, want to talk about it.”

She almost regrets opening her mouth when she’s met with the ice in his gaze. “Is that really all I am to you?”

“No, of course not-”

“Because you’re more than that to me,” he starts, stalking closer to where she sits on the edge of the bed. “I told you I don’t do this. I don’t just sleep with people, Jyn. I haven’t ever done this.”

“Done what, _Captain?”_

“I’ve never slept with someone I cared about. Until now. And you’re acting like last night was nothing more than a drunken mistake.”

Jyn shouldn’t be surprised. She’s not, really. Since they’d first met, their relationship had been a strange dance between love and hate, but they never cared to define it in fear of breaking whatever “it” was. And if she was being honest, last night wasn’t completely out of the blue for her. Between hate and love, her emotions for him tended to lean towards the latter, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

She realizes then that Cassian is still staring at her in hopes for a response. “Oh,” is the best with she can come up with.

“So… that’s it?”

“No, wait,” she stops him from turning away, heart pounding in her throat. While last night was quite intense for the two of them, she had never been so equally afraid and excited and unsure of anything.  
“Once you’ve been left behind as often as someone like me, it’s hard to get close to people. Truth is that I’m… nervous. I’ve jumped off of speeders and downed beasts with just my fists, but none of that scared me more than whatever it is I’m feeling now. And I can’t kriffing stand it,” she curses with a short laugh. Jyn is not a coward. She’s come too far to be held back by fear. But the facing her emotions and revealing them to the man she had feelings for was new and strange and maybe she was just afraid of being forgotten again.

“So… you weren’t running away from what we did?”

Jyn smiles at the almost sheepish edge to his question. “Not quite. You know very well I drink to forget, but I don’t ever want to forget last night.”

There’s a glimmer of hope in his deep, dark eyes, and it’s a beautiful yet foreign look on him. She wants to see him wear it more often.

“Jyn,” he starts again. “I don’t regret anything.”

“I know,” she tells him.

“And if you’ll let me, I… I want to let you in. You and I are strangers to relationships, but I think I would like to try. I swear, I will do whatever it is you need if it gives us a chance.”

“I know,” she repeats, stepping closer. There’s worry behind his countenance, a knot in his brow, and she has to restrain herself from smoothing it out. He’s frightened, and she is too, but maybe one day they’ll be able to forget this war, forget what it’s like to fear love because it can be so easily ripped away when you’re fighting for your life. Maybe, just maybe, the future will one day be kind to them. It’s wishful thinking, but it’s what they’re fighting for.

He meets her gaze, calling on a newfound strength to utter his next words.

“Jyn… I love you.”

She smiles, fire in her eyes and in her heart. “I know.”


End file.
